My Sweet Love
by McSwarek-MK
Summary: Andy McNally es una enfermera de 22 años, acepta trabajar en un Centro de Ayuda para Personas Autistas, allí conoce a Sam Swarek, un hombre de 30 años que padece de Autismo de Baja Funcionalidad, el se convierte en su paciente permanente... Ella no podrá evitar enamorarse de ese hombre tierno con mirada profunda e inocente. Totalmente A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Andy McNally es una enfermera de 22 años, acepta trabajar en un Centro de Ayuda para Personas Autistas, allí conoce a Sam Swarek, un hombre de 30 años que padece de Autismo de Baja Funcionalidad, el se convierte en su paciente permanente... Ella no podrá evitar enamorarse de ese hombre tierno con mirada profunda e inocente. Totalmente A/U.


	2. Chapter 2 Capítulo I

Capítulo I

 **La vida nos lleva por diferentes rumbos y nos conduce por caminos no planeados con el fin de llevarnos a donde pertenecemos.**

Tuve que renunciar a mi sueño de estudiar medicina por falta de recursos, con el abandonó de mi madre y el alcoholismo de mi padre, tuve que empezar a trabajar a temprana edad para poder mantenernos a mi padre y a mi, no pude ahorrar los suficiente para entrar a la escuela de medicina así que termine estudiando enfermería, no era lo que tenía planeado en un principio, pero terminé enamorándome de la enfermería y de la idea de ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitasen, por ello aplique para trabajar en un centro de ayuda para personas con discapacidad, siendo aceptada casi de inmediato, sin saber que eso cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Si fracaso en este intento o dejo una mala impresión puedo irme despidiendo de mi buena reputación profesional…

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente mientras iba de camino al centro de ayuda para personas con discapacidad, hoy era mi primer día como enfermera en el centro y ya iba retrasada.

En cuanto llegue allí me dirigí directamente a la estación de enfermeras a cambiarme y firmar mi registro, luego de eso me dirigí a la oficina del doctor Donnovan Boyd, quien aceptó a entrevistarme personalmente.

\- Buenos dias Señorita McNally, llega tarde - Me saludo en cuanto noto mi presencia.

\- Buenos dias Doctor, lamento el retraso - Saludé apenada, sintiendo como el sonrojo subía por mi cuello directamente a mi rostro.

\- Vamos al grano enfermera, le voy a dar la oportunidad de trabajar en este centro por las buenas recomendaciones del rector de su universidad, pero debo advertirle al primer fallo tendrá que salir - Me dijo me manera tajante. - Debe comprender que en este centro se trabaja con personas discapacitadas, las cuales necesita toda su atencion -

\- Si señor lo entiendo, le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos -

\- Muy bien, debo decirle que necesito que trabajara con un solo interno, será su enfermera privada, lo que puede requerir su presencia aquí, tanto en días de semana, como fines de semana, claro que de ser el caso a su cheque se le agregarían bonificaciones por sus horas o días extras está bien? -

\- Claro doctor no hay problema - Respondí inmediatamente

\- Bien, me alegro, su paciente se encuentra en la habitación al final del pasillo derecho, en la sección de Autistas - El doctor me entrego una carpeta con documentos. - McNally ya te di todas las indicaciones necesarias, en esa carpeta está todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu paciente, yo tengo que asistir a una reunión ahora, y no la podré acompañar personalmente - Dijo acompañándome a la puerta de su oficina

\- Graciad doctor, no es necesario, yo pediré indicaciones - Le conteste tomando la carpeta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

\- Bien, entonces buena suerte -

\- Gracias doctor - Me despedí tomando mis cosas y salí de la oficina.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la estación de enfermeras y me senté en uno de las banquetas con la carpeta en mi regazo, suspirando la abrí y comencé a leer la información que había alli.

Mire la primera página fijamente, no había ninguna foto en el archivo que me pudiera dar una referencia de cómo sería físicamente el paciente.

Nombre del paciente: Samuel Jay Swarek

Edad: 30 años

Tutor: Sarah Swarek

Diagnóstico del pasiente: El paciente presenta Autismo de baja funcionalidad, lo cual significa que requiere de vigilancia constante, Requiere ayuda para realizar tareas básicas, no mantiene contacto visual, no socializa con nadie, presenta problemas de lenguaje y escritura.

Tratamiento: Ninguno.

Terminé de leer el informe y me di cuenta de que este hombre de verdad iba a ser un reto, su progreso no era avanzado, pero tenía la convicción de que con paciencia y esmero lograría un avance en el. Con esa idea me levanté de mi banca, guarde la carpeta en el que sería mi nuevo locker y me dirigí hacia el área dónde se encontraban los pacientes con autismo, al llegar allí, me dirigí al primer y unico escritorio presente en la recepción del área, allí encontré una mujer de tez oscura, en sus 30 o tal vez 34, y me dirigí hacia ella.

\- Buenos dias - Saludé

La mujer levantó la mirada de su ordenador para fijarla en mi.

\- Buenos dias, en qué puedo ayudarla señorita? -

\- Umm... Quisiera saber dónde se encuentra la habitación del paciente Samuel Swarek, porfavor -

La mujer me miró un momento antes de sonreír de forma calida.

\- Eres su nueva enfermera? -

\- Si, esa soy yo - Sonreí - Andrea McNally, pero puedes llamarme Andy - Me presente estirando mi mano.

Ella tomó mi mano correspondiendo el saludo - Noelle Best, es un placer conocerte, Andy, porfavor llámame Noelle, tu paciente se encuentra al final del pasillo del pasillo derecho, la habítacion tiene su nombre en la puerta - Respondió de manera amable, indicándome con la mano la dirección del pasillo

\- Muchas gracias Noelle -

Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino hacia la habitación del Señor Swarek cuando Noelle llamó mi atención.

\- Um... Andy... - Me giré para verla de nuevo y me encontré con unos ojos cautelosos.

\- Puedo darte un consejo ? - Pregunto

Un poco intrigada respondí. - Claro -

Ella se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí, coloco su mano en mi antebrazo y me miró a los ojos.

\- Tenle pasiencia a Sam porfavor, puede ser un poco asustadizo, retraído y difícil, pero un chico muy dulce -

\- No te preocupes, te prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para ayudarlo a mejorar -

\- Gracias, se que lo harás, ha sufrido bastante y creo que merece alguien que lo comprenda por una vez en su vida - Me dijo de manera consternada

\- Lo estimas mucho? Es familiar de algún amigo? - Pregunté

\- No es familiar de algún amigo, pero lo considero a él como uno, llegó aquí hace 10 años, los mismos que llevo yo aquí trabajando, y desde entonces ninguna enfermera ha sabido sobrellevarlo, puede ser bastante difícil lidiar con el, pero es muy buen hombre como ya te dije, solo está perdido en esa condición que padece -

\- 10 años? No me imagino como se debe sentir -

\- Si, está muy solo, yo cuando puedo le voy a hacer compañía, y también mi marido, es el Doctor de esta área, seguro ya lo conocerás, Frank Best -

\- Seguro me encantará conocerlo, pero ya será en otra oportunidad, tengo que ir a presentarme con mi paciente - Le sonreí a formar de despedida, cuando vi mi relog de muñeca y vi que ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

\- Claro ve, no te quito más tiempo - Me sonrió - Umm Andy otra cosa - Me dijo cuando ya me disponía a irme.

\- Si? - Pregunte girandome

\- Sam, no le gusta que lo llamen Samuel, solo Sam o Sammy -

Sam, me gusta, le suena va bien a un hombre dulce, pensé.

\- Gracias por el dato - Sonreí y seguí mi camino a conocer a mi paciente... Sam Swarek.

Con ese pensamiento llegue hasta el final del pasillo donde había una puerta de metal con una pequeña ventanilla de vidrio, un poco alta para mí, debajo de la ventanilla estaba una placa con un nombre escrito en ella, Samuel Swarek...

\- Está es - Me dije para mí misma - Llegó la hora de conocerlo - Suspiré, colocando mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo giré lentamente y abrí la puerta de espacio, terminé de entrar y me sorprendió lo que encontré allí, la habitación era bastante grande, en el centro se encontraba una cama matrimonial, perfectamente hecha, y en ella se encontraba sentado un hombre, solo veía su oeril, pero desde donde estaba podía decir que el hombre está bastante alto, y tenía un cuerpo tonificado, tenía el cabello oscuro, y llevaba unos pantalones negros y una sudadera vinotinto.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia el, hasta que estuve parada a su lado, lo mire detenidamente a ver si potencia alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada, el estaba alli, con su mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales estaban en su regazo. Coloque mi mano en su hombro y pude sentir que se sobresalto un poco así que la retire rápidamente, y me acerque un poco más quedando frente a él para presentarme.

\- Hola Sam - Coloque mi mano de nuevo en su hombro y esta vez no lo sentí sobresaltarse por lo que la dejé allí y continúe hablando - Yo soy Andy, te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante - No me miró, seguía con su vista fija en sus manos, así que opte por colocarme de rodillas frente a el, me di cuenta de que jugaba con sus manos lentamente. Mire sus rostro de frente por primera vez, y aunque la escasa luz que había en la habitación no lo iluminaba del todo bien, me pude dar cuenta de que era un hombre bastante guapo, con ojos grandes y oscuros, nariz recta y unos labios llenos pero no tanto, todo en el era bastante masculino y hermoso, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos, tenían un brillo especial en ellos, un brillo de inocencia y a la vez de inteligencia, y me sentí completamente cautivada por esa mirada, aunque él no fijo sus ojos en mi en ese monento, yo sí tenía mi mirada fija el y supe entonces que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para ayudarle a mejorar y que pudiera llevar una vida lo más normal que se pudiera.


End file.
